1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a developing device and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus including the developing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrophotographic image forming apparatuses print an image onto a recording medium by irradiating light that has been modulated to correspond to image information onto a photoconductor in order to form an electrostatic latent image on a surface of the photoconductor. Toner is then supplied to the electrostatic latent image in order to develop the electrostatic latent image into a visible toner image. The toner image is then transferred and fixed onto the recording medium. Electrophotographic image forming apparatuses include a developing device which contains toner.
The developing device may be a cartridge including the photoconductor and the toner. The developing device may be attached to the electrophotographic image forming apparatus. The developing device includes rollers such as a charging roller and a developing roller to which a bias voltage is applied. The developing device includes an electrical contact member to electrically connect a power source disposed in a main body of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus with the charging and developing rollers. However, the electrical contact member fails to provide a stable electrical connection between the power source and the charging and developing rollers, which thereby adversely affects a reliability of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus and an image quality of a printed image.